Motorbiker
by DarknessDeadly
Summary: A mystery motorbiker is making the police of Sun Hill look like idiots. Who is it? And who will catch him?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is a fairly random fic. I thought of it at 2 o'clock in the morning and started writing it, it only took me until 6 so it's probably rubbish! Thank you to anyone who has read or reviewed any of my other fics! This hasn't really got any pairings except possibly Smithy/Callum but it's not really noticeable. Reviews are great! (thumbs up)**

Ben and Nate were in the RV, Nate was recounting his latest triumph in the women department. Ben glanced in the rear view mirror, "We're in a limit aren't we?" he asked.

"Yeah." said Nate, trying to see what Ben was seeing.

"That guy's doing over 70 isn't he?" said Ben, "The guy on the motorbike?"

Nate caught a glimpse of the biker coming up fast on the outside, he accelerated as he came up behind the police car. Ben flicked on the lights, signalling to the speeder to pull over.

The biker waved and gave him the thumbs up, Ben assumed that he was going to pull over but the biker floored the accelerator and sped past them.

Ben stepped on the pedal and sped after him, the biker turned round in his seat and mock-saluted the cops.

Nate called in the biker, requesting back-up.

The biker was increasing the distance between them, drawing away rapidly.

Ben tried to coax more speed out of the RV before they entered a more built up area. But the car was going flat out and barely holding it's own, the biker had clearly souped up his own engine.

The biker looked like he was going to turn into the industrial estate but at the last minute he signalled and turned to the right into the Jasmine Allen estate.

Ben tried to catch him before he got lost in the maze of little alleys that the Jasmine Allen was famous for. But the biker clearly knew his way around better than they did, at least it appeared he did until he turned into pretty much the only dead-end.

"We've got him." said Nate triumphantly, one hand already on his radio ready to call it in.

The biker looked back again and took both hands off the wheel, waving both hands in the air.

Nate looked on in horror as the biker careered towards the solid brick wall.

Ben stepped on the brake, the biker was trapped anyway, he couldn't get away.

Then the biker turned back so that he could see where he was going, that was when Ben saw the ramp. It was still almost impossible to see how the bike could possibly clear the wall but it was obvious that the biker intended to try his luck.

He revved the engine and drove straight at the miniature ramp, miraculously as he went into a wheelie seconds before his front wheel hit the ramp his bike became airborne.

It was a classic movie moment, the bike was suspended in the air, wheels spinning, engine roaring and the high likelihood that the rider would end up with his face implanted in the wall.

Then the front wheel hit the top of the wall and scrabbling for purchase the bike, complete with rider cleared the wall.

Ben just sat in the area car for a few seconds, marvelling at the foolhardiness of the idiot on the bike. Then Nate called in that they'd lost the biker and that if the other back up cars wanted to get him they'd have to hurry because he was making tracks.

* * *

Ben and Nate were sitting in the canteen, arguing with Kirsty and Jo the chances of the girls catching the biker.

"Just cause a guy can't do it doesn't mean it's impossible." said Jo, leaning across the table.

"You didn't see him clear the wall." said Nate adamantly, "You've got no chance."

"Didn't see who clear the wall?" asked Smithy, coming over and sitting down.

"Has lazy boy got up?" said Stevie coming in.

"Oi Moss!" said Smithy indignantly.

"How _did_ you know who I was referring to?" asked Stevie.

"Anyway, not even the Moss could catch this guy." said Ben, "I mean, he could jump over your head with no ramp."

"Are you referring to my height PC Gayle?" asked Stevie, using her best Sergeant's voice.

"Well, it is one of your most _prominent_ characteristics." said Smithy, eyeing up other contenders.

"Pervert." said Stevie, turning on her heel and stalking out.

"Nice one." said Nate, "I'll give you tip Sarge, you're meant to compliment them."

"Anyway, not even 'Super'," Jo sketched quote marks in the air, "Sarge could catch this fabled biker. Next thing you know he'll be a phantom, he won't bother jumping the walls he'll phase through them."

"Who says it's a guy?" asked Kirsty, "I mean, girls can do stunts on motorbikes."

"No way is this guy a girl." said Nate, "No girl could jump that."

"And why can't a girl sit on a high powered, two wheeled machine and drive it just as well as a boy?" asked Jo.

"Because they're not dumb enough." said Smithy, tucking into his sandwich.

"Who's side are you on?" asked Mickey, leaning over from another table.

"Yeah Sarge, boys versus girls." said Nate accusingly.

"Good luck with that. My moneys on none of you catching the biker, if he can jump Moss then none of you guys stand a chance." said Smithy stuffing the last of his sandwich in his mouth and getting up.

"Crime doesn't pay, we'll get him." said Mickey.


	2. Chapter 2

Kirsty and Jo were in the RV, "Keep your eyes skinned for a biker, especially a speeding one." said Jo.

"Yes Sarge." said Kirsty, her nose practically pressed against the glass. "There he is! There he is!" shouted Kirsty, pointing at a biker approaching like rocket from behind them.

"Call it in!" shouted Jo, flicking on the blues and twos and signalling for the biker to pull in whilst trying to manoeuvre the car across the road.

The biker gave her the thumbs up, "Watch out, he's about to overtake." said Kirsty.

The biker saw that the area car would have completely blocked the road by the time he got to the space. But he gunned the engine anyway and charged them.

Jo had swung the car right round, the two women watched as the motorbike raced towards them. Then the biker pulled the bike up into a wheelie, Jo and Kirsty ducked, protecting their heads with their arms.

Jo looked up just as the area car jolted backwards as the bike's front wheel made contact with the bonnet. She saw the wheel spinning above her head, then it crashed down onto the roof, scraping the paint off the roof as it gained traction and propelled the biker up and over.

As soon as the area car bobbed back up Jo restarted the engine and gave chase, this was personal now.

The biker turned round and mock-saluted, it was clearly his signature move. Jo clenched her jaw and stuck on his tail, swinging the car round the corners after the bike.

The biker threw the bike round another corner and tried to increase the distance between himself and the straining area car.

Jo was determined not to be made a fool of by any of the low-life scum that thought they were the exception to the highway code.

The biker was equally determined not to be sent to jail, he was sparing no effort to get to his getaway point.

Then he was in the home straight, he could see the jump coming up, he'd need to get it just right. If he timed it wrong then he'd end up upside down being dragged down the steps underneath his motorbike.

Jo assumed that he was going to slow down, but instead he sped up. He went into a wheelie just in time, he nearly took his head off on the top of the underground stairs.

He landed and sped away, not forgetting to turn round and wave with both hands at the two dumbfounded policewomen.

* * *

This time it was Jo who was saying that they'd definitely been closer than the boys, in fact they'd almost caught him.

"Sure you did, but you wait until I get behind him. He'll be in the cells within an hour." said Mickey confidently.

"Good luck with that." said Smithy as he came in, "It won't be you that catches the biker."

"I s'pose it'll be you will it?" asked Mickey sarcastically.

"More likely me than you." said Smithy, tilting his chair back onto two legs.

"In your dreams." said Mickey, "I'm going to go and catch him now."

"I wish you luck." said Smithy, "Anyway, Jo. How close were you to catching our rogue rider?"

"Fairly close, but he took all the paint off the top of our vehicle. He wheelied over us." said Jo, in explanation to Smithy's quizzical expression.

"Do you think he's danger to the public?" asked Smithy, watching Jo's facial expression intently.

"Yes." said Jo, "Well, maybe."

Smithy raised his eyebrow.

"He hasn't actually been involved with anyone other than the police." said Jo, "But he could easily just lose control and kill someone, let alone himself."

"But what are you gonna arrest him for when you catch him, dangerous driving?" asked Smithy, letting his chair fall back onto four legs as Inspector Gold came in.

"Smith, how many times have I told you not to tilt your chair back?" shouted Gina from the doorway.

"Sorry Ma'am, won't happen again." said Smithy apologetically.


	3. Chapter 3

Mickey was determined to prove Jo wrong, he was gonna catch the biker if it was the last thing that he did.

He drove round in his car for hours, waiting for the biker to try and overtake him with another daredevil stunt.

But there was no sign of the biker, not even a sound.

As the light started to fail Mickey decided to make one last circuit of the estate then head back to the station and call it a day.

Boy was he glad that he did that last circuit.

He caught sight of a lone headlight approaching fast from behind him, he watched it come closer in the mirror, until he was sure as hell that the guy was speeding and not going to stop.

Then he brought out the sirens and the lights, the biker screeched to a halt and waited for Mickey's next move.

Then he took his foot off the ground and calmly swerved round Mickey, Mickey gave chase.

The biker drove straight down the centre of the road, still pulling hair-raising stunts on the two wheeled death machine.

Mickey was holding his own, but the biker wasn't trying very hard.

Stevie and Grace were in another car as soon as Mickey called them, Terry followed at a slightly less competitive speed.

The biker calmly threw the bike onto the pavement and rode the kerb. Mickey kept level with him on the road, then the biker swerved into a drive-by.

Mickey signalled and managed not to lose him completely.

Then behind Mickey was Stevie, her face screwed up in concentration.

The biker looked back and pulled the bike up into a wheelie, doing little bunny hops along the road.

Several cars going the other way slowed down to watch, the biker lapped up the attention, bunny hopping all the way to the corner.

Mickey phoned Neil, "Guv, we're in pursuit of the biker. Can you call in some Uniform?"

Neil snapped his phone shut, if they wanted to chase teenagers down roads in the dark then that was their lookout, he on the other hand wasn't getting embroiled.

The biker flipped the bike into a front wheelie, Mickey scowled, the guy was playing with them.

Then he hopped on the front wheel, unfortunately he was losing speed. Mickey could see the bright green flames sweeping up the sides of his black helmet.

They sped in convoy past the main motorbike gang's headquarters, the gang swooped out after the biker.

They whooped and yelled, the adrenaline pumping through their veins making them reckless.

The biker led them down a few more streets that were relatively quiet then he headed to what was commonly known as The Junk Yard.

Rusting cars and long dead sofas were chucked out on a mounting pile of rubbish. The biker sped up, he knew he could ditch the police escort but some of the bikers could probably attempt what he was about to try, but there was no guarantee of success.

He steered down a pedestrian underpass, the handles of his bike were literally scraping along the walls. The bikers either streamed in behind him or screeched to halt, watching the red lights of their fellows disappear round a corner.

When the cops had arrested all of the bikers either too sensible or too scared to try the tunnel they headed round the road way to the junk yard.

Mickey was still in the lead, he stopped his car in the entrance to the junk yard, his foot resting on the accelerator pedal.

Stevie pulled up next to him, "Looks like we lost him." she said through her open window.

Mickey was about to nod when the distinctive noise of a bike's engine split the night, there was a crunch as the cars on the junk mountain ground against each other as the motorbike sped across their rusted roofs. Then the bike was airborne, midway through it's flight the biker flicked the headlight on and stood upright on the seat of his bike.

Mickey's jaw dropped, this guy was terminally insane.

Then the biker dropped onto his bike and landed with a horrible thud, the bike squatted down until it's body was touching the ground then the wheels span furiously, and like something out of a comic strip the bike didn't move for a few seconds then it spurted forwards.

Mickey recovered quickly and followed again, the biker turned round and mock-saluted again. Then he drove straight up the ramp made out of cars, until he was on the top of a teetering pile of old vehicles.

Mickey nearly drove up after him, but turned at the last minute and waited on the biker's next move.

The biker pulled the bike up into a wheelie then drove straight down the other side of the mountain.

Mickey cursed, by the time they got round there the biker would be long gone.

Stevie ran a hand through her short blonde hair and blew out the breath that she'd been holding.


	4. Chapter 4

The only thing that the Sun Hill rumour mill was grinding over was the possible identity of the biker, some reckoned that it was Inspector Gold others thought that maybe one of the Radfords, some even believed that it was just an exceptional gang rider.

Just as Mickey recounted the night's adventures to the relief Smithy came in, he was carrying a packet of sandwiches and a mug of coffee.

"Have you really only just got up?" asked Jo incredulously.

"Nope." said Smithy stifling a yawn. "Caught the biker yet?" he asked.

"No." said Mickey, "You?"

"Nope." said Smithy unconcernedly, "You're not going to."

"Well it's nice to see you being so positive." said Gina from the doorway where she had just appeared.

Callum walked in, "Had a nice holiday?" asked Smithy.

Callum nodded, plonking himself down next to Smithy. "What's the latest news headline?" he asked.

"The biker." said Smithy. Resulting in the rest of the relief recounting every 'The Biker' related story.

"I'll catch him, no probs." said Callum confidently.

Smithy raised his eyebrow, "Good luck with that." he said.

* * *

The next day Smithy had the day off due to having vomited all night after eating something dodgy, and Callum was dead set on having the biker behind bars before Smithy came back to work.

He was in the patrol car with Leon, cruising round being filled in on the latest arrests and such like.

Then the familiar screech of tyres burning rubber and the roar of a strained engine from behind the area car announced the biker's arrival.

Callum looked back, seeing the biker speeding towards him he swerved to the side and prepared to give chase as soon as the biker passed.

But the biker had other ideas, he bounced the bike onto the area car's roof and from there against the wall so that he span right over before landing right way up in front of the patrol car.

Callum floored the accelerator, Leon called all units in to assist. This time the biker wasn't going to escape, he was going to be locked up.

They came to a junction, cars were flooding across but the biker's path was blocked.

The biker actually stopped for a second until the light changed to green, then he was off again.

By this time the back-up vehicles had arrived, they were right behind Callum, any mistakes on his part would result in a pile up.

The biker led the police a merry dance, running them round and round in circles. But gradually the cops were gaining on him, he kept gunning the engines but the relentless relay was wearing him down.

Then as he sped across the path of the oncoming traffic he saw a child running full pelt into the way of the cars that were pulling away from the lights.

He could either let the child be squished or he could put himself and his bike in the way.

He swept in front of the oncoming people carrier and pulled the kid onto the bike in front of him, he got to the pavement slid to a halt and dropped the kid.

Then he glanced over his shoulder and casually continued to flee the boys and girls in blue.

He made it onto the motorway, they were rocketing past everything else on the motorway and the police were preparing to use their 'box' tactic.

They managed to get one car in front of the biker and one behind, then Callum moved up next to the biker and began to squish him against the side of the motorway.

The biker managed to scramble over the barrier, but the bike was scratched and there was a hole in the metal road guard.

The police were frustrated, they couldn't chase him. The biker stopped in the ditch and waved up at them, then he churned up the opposite slope and out of sight.

The cops of Sun Hill were furious, they'd had him. But he'd got away again!

* * *

So when Callum was again surprised by the revving of the engine he pulled out all of the stops.

The biker jumped the car again, and again made the cops look like fools. Then he tried to do a runner up the main street but the police were all around him.

He managed to jump his bike up onto the cab of a lorry, then the police surrounded the lorry.

The biker jumped out of the police cordon, just to prove a point and made off down into the Jasmine Allen.

The police didn't give up this time, they got police bikes on his tail and blocked off all of his usual exits.

But still the biker was looking like getting away, the police brought out a 'sting' to puncture the wheels of his bike.

As he swept across a road ahead of his pursuers they fired the sting. It punctured the wheel, but the momentum carried him on into the path of the traffic. The cars swerved and horns blared. The biker was skimmed along the ground underneath his bike.

The police were eager to catch up with the biker and unmask him but sadly today wasn't their day.

They returned extremely disgruntled to the station empty handed, he'd managed to extricate himself from under the bike and vanish.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Smithy turned up at work looking very much worse for wear, he was very stiff and winced every time he had to move.

"Sarge? You weren't involved in that ruckus last night were you?" asked Nate, wondering if Smithy had participated in a drunken fight.

"No." said Smithy, "Do I look like a drunken reveller?"

"No Sarge, I wasn't suggesting…" spluttered Nate.

"I should think not." said Smithy in a good imitation of Gina.

"So where were you Sarge?" questioned Ben. "You weren't there when the biker made us all look like complete idiots were you?"

"Nope." said Smithy, gently rubbing his upper arm.

"What were you doing?" asked Nate.

"Oi, Sergeant." said Smithy tapping his epaulettes. "I don't have to answer your questions."

"Yes Sarge." said Nate, with an expression of meek obedience.

Smithy scowled slightly, but the effect was spoiled by Stevie bouncing in and cuffing him round the head.

"That's from Gold." she said as Smithy opened his mouth to protest.

* * *

The biker was next seen bunny hopping across the Sun Hill car park, immediately the entire police station emptied as the coppers ran to their cars.

As Stevie ran to her car she slid over, landing awkwardly on her hip. Grace stopped to help her up, shouting to the others that Stevie was hurt as the little blonde clutched at her hip.

The biker looked back, he saw Stevie on the floor and tried to stop momentarily forgetting where he was. Then he skidded out into the road and straight under the wheels of a lorry.

The coppers heard the scream of pain and the squeal of brakes, put on far, far too late.

They helped Stevie to her feet and Grace escorted her inside while the others went to see what happened outside on the road.

They saw the bike on it's side at the far side of the road and the biker lying sprawled, it was obvious even from that distance that the biker had taken some serious damage.

Callum was the first by the biker, he turned him over and saw that the biker's chest had been torn open. Blood was pumping rhythmically out onto the tarmac, Callum was overwhelmed by the sheer quantity of blood then his training kicked in. He whipped off his stab proof vest and applied pressure across the huge wound, shouting to the others to call an ambulance.

Mickey whipped out his phone and called one.

Blood leaked out from under the biker's helmet, "Get his helmet off!" shouted Callum.

Obediently Nate struggled with the straps, trying to wrench the helmet off over the injured man's head.

Nate tried to turn the helmet for easier purchase, the biker screamed in pain as Nate tugged ineffectually at the stubborn helmet.

Then Ben shoved Nate out of the way and tried to pull the helmet off differently.

The helmet shifted enough to show some short dark brown hair, soaked with blood and running red with the stuff.

Ben realised that he was making progress and pulled harder, he managed to get it half off, so that it was only covering the biker's face.

Callum's stomach turned as the hair that was visible sprang back into position as soon as it was released from the confines of the helmet.

Callum knew that hairstyle, he told himself that loads of people did their hair similarly but it wasn't helping.

Ben was still trying to pull the helmet off, Callum shouted at him to hurry up.

Then his patience snapped he ordered Nate to keep pressure on the stab proof vest and swapped places with Ben.

The biker's hand reached up and clasped hold of his, the blood soaked fingers gripped his fiercely for a second then Callum pulled his hand away and took a firm grip of the helmet.

He asked Mickey to hold the biker's head still and pulled the helmet away from the biker's face.

He dropped the helmet and looked down into Smithy's green eyes, the panic in them almost broke his heart.

Blood was coming out of Smithy's mouth and he was gasping for breath.

Smithy's hand desperately sought his and Smithy squeezed hard. Callum didn't know what to do, he was completely powerless.

Then Smithy's hand relaxed and his eyes began close.

* * *

**Okay, to anyone who read this. I know that that was a horrible place to leave it, but I had two possible endings for this fic. **

**1) Smithy dies :( **

**2) Smithy lives :)**

**And I can't decided which to go for, so press the review button and tell me what should happen!**

**ps. If no-one reviews I'll just leave it here.**


	6. Chapter 6

Callum froze, Smithy couldn't die.

"Sarge? Sarge!" shouted Ben, "We've got to keep him awake."

Callum picked up Smithy's hand again and squeezed it, "Come on, Smithy. Come on, please. Don't leave me. I need you!"

Ben and Nate couldn't believe their ears.

Smithy struggled to open his eyes, "I'm so sorry Callum."

"No, no you're not. Just concentrate on breathing, I'm going to go and check on the ambulance." said Callum trying to disentangle his fingers from Smithy's limp grip.

"Callum." the one pleading word nearly convinced Callum to stay there and just hold onto Smithy for as long as he could.

"Stay with me, please." said Smithy as his eyelids fluttered, so hard to stay awake. Callum would protect him, he'd be fine, he'd wake up and Callum would still be there.

Then Callum tugged his hand roughly away and stood up.

"Sarge?" questioned Ben.

Stone shot him a warning look, "What?" he snapped.

"Callum? Where are you?" asked Smithy, trying to sit up and find his errant friend.

"Sarge!" shouted Nate as Smithy managed to lever himself up onto his elbow.

Callum could hear the wail of the ambulance sirens. He returned to Smithy's side, "I wasn't really going to leave you." said Callum, taking hold of Smithy's outstretched hand. He gently eased his hat under Smithy's head, cupping Smithy's face in his free hand.

"I won't ever leave you." Callum promised, his eyes flicking to the approaching ambulance.

"You were going to leave me." said Smithy managing to inject an accusatory tone into his voice.

"No, I just wanted you to stay awake." said Callum, "You really can't take a joke."

The paramedics ran over, Smithy started chuckling gently, "I thought you were leaving me." he said, a smile splitting his face.

The medics got him onto the stretcher and into the ambulance in about thirty seconds.

"I'll go with him." volunteered Callum, sweeping his bloodstained hat off the ground.

"Okay." said one of the paramedics.

"What happened?" asked the other.

"He drove out into the middle of the road and got hit by a lorry." said Callum, still keeping a firm grip on Smithy's hand.

Smithy needed Callum, he needed him now.

Callum held onto Smithy, refusing to let him go.

Smithy winced as he turned his head, looking straight up into Callum's face. Tears were running down Callum's face, they dripped onto the bed. Smithy forced a smile, "Don't worry." he said, squeezing Callum's hand. "I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that!" Callum's fear made him snap.

The medic looked apprehensively at Callum, "Can you remain calm please?" he asked.

"Of course sorry. I understand that it's your friend dying while we snail along in this fucking van!" exploded Callum.

Smithy looked shocked, he pulled his hand away from Callum. Callum realised what he had said, "Oh Smithy, I don't mean… You're gonna live." said Callum firmly.

"Callum. I'm not dying." said Smithy sincerely, looking into Callum's eyes, willing him to believe it.

"Smithy mate, you're hurt. Don't talk." said Callum, feeling Smithy's pain as Smithy groaned.

"Callum, it hurts." said Smithy, raising one hand and touching the hole in his chest.

"I know mate, I know." said Callum, looking to the medics to say or do something useful.

"Please! No!" said Smithy as the paramedic went to place another pad on his chest to try and control the bleeding.

The paramedic ignored him, exerting pressure on the pad, Smithy tried to push the man's arms off.

"Oww! Oww! OW!" said Smithy as the paramedic lifted the pad away from his raw flesh to see if the bleeding was stabilising.

Callum didn't think about it, somehow his fist connected with the paramedic's face.

Smithy looked at Callum in shock, Callum looked from his fist to the paramedic's broken nose. "Oops." he said apologetically, "I slipped."

The paramedic looked up at Stone from his sitting position on the floor and pressed the panic button. Callum glanced through the grille to the driver, who was watching them in the mirror.

The driver pulled over, leaping out of the cab and coming round into the back of the ambulance. "What happened?" he asked, looking from his colleague's bloody nose to Callum who was towering over him.

"He hit me!" said the medic indignantly, pointing a trembling finger at Callum.

"Yeah, but it was an accident." said Callum as the medic took out a phone and called 999.

"My colleague has just been assaulted by a policeman." he reported.

Callum looked from one medic to the other, "It was an accident, I'm sorry." he said again.

"I'll wait here, can you just get him to hospital?" asked Callum, looking at Smithy who was hovering on the edge of unconsciousness.

"This ambulance isn't going anywhere until you've been arrested!" said the unhurt medic.

"I'll wait here, just save him!" said Callum angrily.

"We can't." said the unhurt medic again.

A sudden beeping noise alerted the medics to Smithy's falling heart rate, Callum looked in horror at the offending machine. "Do something!" he screamed at the medics.

They rushed to Smithy, fiddling about with pieces of equipment and talking in what might as well have been a foreign language.

"I'll drive." said Callum, running to the driver's side and getting in. He turned the key in the ignition, the engine rumbled into life and he floored the accelerator. They careered into the oncoming traffic, the sirens blaring and the lights warning people that Callum wasn't going to stop.

The medics looked at each other, this was a first for both of them. Then Smithy's heart stopped altogether.


End file.
